End of Thogkresh, The
Category:Thogkresh Category:End, The The End of Thogkresh :-''by Thogkresh (( Since I consider Thogkresh as much a character as Krangloth, I decided to write an end for him as well. Also, love the stories so far! )) Thogkreshs End: A Peaceful Sunset The voidwalker was smiling as he watched the setting sun from atop Thunderbluff, smiling and hoping that a certain someone would show up soon. He wanted her to see this and hoped she would appreciate its beauty. Almost on cue with that thought, the arms of a Forsaken woman held him from behind. His grin widened. Helloooo, Lerrrrrsssssia. She grinned and held him somewhat tighter. Hello, Thog. His head turned and his eye peered over his shoulder to look at her. Tha-og wooould like Lerrrrssssia tooo sssseeeee theeesssss. She chuckled lightly. Thog, I have seen countless setting suns. Thogkreshs grin widened a bit more. Tha-og thinkssss Lerrrrsssssia hassss not ssssseeeeen a ssssetting ssssun like theeeessss one in a long time. Tha-og knowssss Tha-og hassss not. She released the voidwalker and walked over to his side knowing that he was probably going to explain why this setting sun was different. He hugged her with one arm and she did the same. Theeessss eeeesssss a ssssunsssset on a peeeaccccful day. Theeessss ssssunsssset will give way tooo a peeeacccful night and then a ssssunrrrrisssse on anotherrrr peeeacccceful day. Noooo Leeegion tooo worrrreeee about, noooo sssscourrrrge, noooo black drrrragonflight, orrr aneee otherrrr eeeevilsss Tha-og and Lerrrrssssia have met. Noooo warrrrr sssssince Horrrrde and Alliancccce arrrre at peeeacccce. Yesss, a peeeaccceful ssssunssset tooo beeegin maneee peeeeaceful dayssss and nightsss. Her grin widened. Thank you, Thog. Youre right. I havent seen a sunset like this in a long time. Her grin faded a bit. I only wish that so many of our friends were still here to see it. She held him a bit tighter and he said to her: Frrrreindssss of Tha-og and Lerrrrsssssia arrrre herrrre, Tha-og thinksss. Assss sssspirrrit orrrr memorrrreeee orrr watching Tha-og and Lerrrrssssia frrrrom elsssewherrre. Yesss, Tha-og thinksss frrrreindssss sssseeee theeeeesssss ssssunssset tooo. Her grin returned to its former state as she nodded. For a few minutes, no words were said as they watched the sun dip below the horizon. Thog began to speak: Tooomorrroooow, Tha-og eeeessss goooing tooo sssstarrrt that garrrrden Tha-og hasss wanted tooo grrrrow. Wooould Lerrrrssssia help Tha-og with garrrden? She smiled as widely as she could. Of course, Ill help you. He looked at her. Theeee garrrden will grrrrow much betterrr with theee prrrrettieeessst of flowerrrsss therrre. Yesss, theee otherrrr flowerrrsss will beeee inspirrred tooo grrrooow sssseeeeing theeee prrrrettiessst flowerrr everrrr. One of his many names for her, the prettiest flower ever. He had called her that countless times, but it never seemed to grow old. Well, blue violet, I think that the flowers in the garden will grow quite strong with you watching over them. He grinned as widely as he could. They watched the last of the suns light fade over the horizon. Thogkresh looked up at the nearly cloudless night sky and decided to remain awake so that he could watch this peaceful night and the sunrise that would follow. Without him saying a word, Lersia figured out his intentions and decided to do so as well.